This invention relates generally to apparatus for cutting and sealing a web of film. More specifically, this invention relates to an apparatus for splicing a web of film.
In the manufacture of rolls of plastic film it is difficult to make a roll that is contiguous from the beginning of the roll to the end of the roll. This is due in part to the machinery for making a roll of film which may not be able to produce a sufficiently large roll of film for the end users needs. Moreover, during the film making and rolling process the film can break, can develop holes, blemishes, and other defects, or may include areas that must be cut out. Accordingly, it is usually necessary to splice plastic film together in order to produce a roll of film.
Furthermore, typically the end user of the film must splice the film. Indeed, if one wants a continuous flow of film into his machine he must splice two webs of film together when the end of a roll of film is reached so that a second roll of film can be fed into the machine. Additionally, it may be necessary to splice a web of film because the film breaks or has blemishes or other areas that must be cut out.
Typically, two methods of splicing a web of film are utilized; taping the film together; and electronic splicing. In tape splicing, the two ends of the film are secured together by a piece of tape or other adhesive means. In electronic splicing, the two ends of film are sealed together by heat sealing, impulse sealing, or other means of melting the two ends of the web of film together.
Typical prior art methods of electronic splicing are expensive and time consuming. Accordingly, tape splicing is an especially popular method for splicing two ends of film together; particularly in view of economic reasons.
Tape splicing, however, cannot be utilized for all types of film applications. For example, in the aseptic packaging area, the use of tape splicing causes sterility problems. The area beneath the tape or adhesive that seals the two ends of film together can be a harbor for bacteria and other contaminants. Accordingly, it is not desirable to utilize tape splicing to splice film that is fed into an aseptic machine or that is to be utilized in an aspetic process. Therefore, if a web of film is to be utilized in an aseptic process to make sterile product, any tape splices must be removed from the web of film before it is fed into the aseptic process. Moreover, any splicing to be done i.e., to change rolls, cannot be done with a tape splice.
Because the splicing apparatus is typically utilized to either manufacture film or to manufacture products from the film, it is necessary for any such splicing machine to be quick, economic, and minimally disruptive of the process. As set forth above, there are situations where there is a need for an electronic splicing method that meets these requirements. However, as stated above, some prior electronic splicers suffer the drawback of being too expensive or too disruptive of the manufacturing process. Furthermore, some electronic splicers do not provide a strong seal between the ends of the film and the seal can fail. For example, some electronic splicers do not seal the two film ends across their entire surfaces and accordingly flaps between the film can occur; this makes the resultant film seal weaker.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved apparatus for splicing film together.